Working out in LA Fitness
This article is based on how to navigate oneself through LA Fitness on 3030 E Semoran Blvd. This walkthrough is predicated on you having your membership already at LA Fitness. If you don't have a membership, enter through the right side door and ask the receptionist to point you to an individual who has the capabilities of enrolling you in the gym. There are 6 main sections that you'll need to familiairze yourself with. * The free weights * Weight machines * Cardio machines * Cycling/yoga/zumba studio * Core and warm up platform * Locker rooms As you enter the gym, to your immediate right are the free weights. This location includes; the squat racks, benches (for bench pressing), dumbbells, cable machines, and various chest and back machines. If you are inexpierenced or do not have a spotter, (someone who monitors you to ensure your safety during exercising) or any combination of the two. I do not recommend using free weights. Also, if you are claustrophobic, or do not like being around large amounts of people, I recommend avoiding this area. On the left hand side of the aisle are the weight machines. There are around 30 machines which focus on muscle groups that can be used at your discresion. Depending on the muscle group you want to focus on, there will be a corresponding machine. Everything from chest, legs, glutes, back, arms, and core. If you're not sure how to use the machine, or what muscle group the machine is for, there will be a diagram of what muscle group the machine is intended for as well as step-by-step instructions of how to properly use it. If you're still not sure of how to use a machine even after looking at the diagram, wait for someone else to use the machine and watch them. If you are a beginner, or alone, I highly recommend using the weight machines. You're able to adjust the weights to your strength and capabilities, and potential for injury is extremely low, as the weights are attached to pulley and cable systems. Right in front of the weight machine section is the cardio section, (if you are first entering the gym, this section is towards the very back on the left hand side) The cardio section includes machines such as; rowing, the eliptical, cycling machines, the treadmill, and stairmaster. These machines focus exclusively on high interval exercises used to improve stamina and cardiovascular fitness. Cardio is done almost exclusively alone. Two people cannot share one machine. Those who do cardio with a friend are usually always too tired or out of breath to speak with them anyways. In front of the cardio machines is what I call the "core and warm up platform". You're able to access this platform via a small ramp that leads up to it. Here in this area, you will find crunch machines, decline benches, medicine balls, and weighted plates. You'll also find 3 individual stretching chairs. Regardless of levels of intensity, it's always good to stretch. At minimum 2-5 minutes. By stretching, you reduce the chances of cramping or stiffness while exercising. It's something recommended, but not something that is necessarily needed before working out. On the stretching chairs, there will be diagrams and steps of how to stretch certain areas including groin, lower back, upper back, legs, and arms. As you first enter the gym, you'll notice a long stairway that leads to a huge see through studio that can be seen from the front of the gym. This studio is used for classes such as zumba, cycling, yoga, and aerobics. These classes begin and end at specific times. Do not enter during the middle of a class. It is considered rude. Instead, wait until the next class begins. If you are interested in these classes, ask the receptionist at the front for a flyer which contains all the classes for the month. Including day, time, and instructor. Typically, these classes are intended for women however men are free to join. And finally, the locker rooms. The locker rooms are located at the very back of the gym. On the right hand side you have the locker room for males, and on the left for females. Inside the locker rooms are lockers. These lockers are used to store backpacks, duffle bags, towels, supplements, and change of clothes for when you're done with your workout. If you're not entering the gym in your workout clothes and need to change, this will obviously be done here. Remember to purchase a lock for your cubby. If you store your belongings and they end up being stolen, the gym is NOT responsible for the theft. Also located in the locker rooms are the showers, sauna, and restrooms. Do not walk into any of these without shoes. The floor is unsanitary and disgusting. Always wear sandals when using the shower or sauna. And always wear gym shoes when using the restroom. There have been numerous cases of contracting staph infections when walking throughout the locker room barefoot. Helpful Gym etiquette and tips * Bring headphones and music. Working out can be tedious, hard, and painful. Time flies when your listening to good music or an audio book. * Two important terms are Set and reps. Rep is short for repetition. Reps are the number of times you do an exercise. Sets are a the amount of cycles you do of that rep. For example. You plan on lifting the bench 8 times on 3 separate occasions. You have 3 sets with 8 reps. If someone were to ask you how much longer you have on a machine, you would say " I have 3 sets left." * Never hover over someone if you're waiting on a machine or staton and they are using it. This is rude and obnoxious. Either ask how many sets they have left, or go use a different machine and come back when they are finished. * People in the gym are typically always friendly. If you need a spotter, or need advice on your form just ask! Usually gym goers are very helpful and won't mind if you ask them for help. * If someone has their headphones in, do not try to start a conversation with them. Wait for them to take out their earbuds to converse. * If you sweat on a machine, remember to wipe it down. It's gross, impolite, and unbelievably rude to leave a machine with sweat on it. * If you find someones belongings, such as keys, wallet, or phone. Take it directly to the front desk or to the nearest employee. * Do not grunt, or make loud noises when lifting. Some do it to impress others. It doesn't. It will bring unwanted attention to yourself.